This invention relates to a cleaning device for magnetic heads of tape recorders and/or players.
It is a known fact that magnetic heads of tape recorders-players require periodic cleaning from any dust, grease, or other deposits which may collect thereon and are apt to degrade recording and playing quality.
This is, however, a fairly delicate operation which not all the users can carry out correctly, thereby the integrity of the magnetic head may be endangered.